


Unfinished Business

by BranchesBranch



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranchesBranch/pseuds/BranchesBranch
Summary: A small little fic as a continuation after the song sung in the episode "Creek Week"I'm probably going to make this into a comic series.Hope ya enjoy.





	Unfinished Business

Branch was more than unhappy, he was actually disgusted to have been called to the one and only troll that he still despises. Creek, the traitor. Branch grunted to the thought of what he might have wanted, he already sung an apology song in front of his friends that was written by creek himself. What more could he possible want from him? Hasn’t he done enough?

 

Branch soon arrived at creek’s pod. He stood in place for a moment at his door as he inhaled and exhaled. “Let’s get this over with” branch swung open the door with an uninterested look ready and planted on his face. “What do you want creek?” branch began. Creek was in his usual meditation pose, eyes closed, soft smile planted, and robe draped on him as if he was royalty. “Lose the negativity branch and have a seat, would you?” Creek asked nicely with that smooth voice of his. 

 

Branch rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him as he soon made his way to a chair. “I wanted to thank you personally and privately for what you did today” Creek started. “What? Why?” Branch rose his eye brow with arms crossed, confused why he would want to even do that. “Because, I feel that I should do this and that it is the right thing to do” Creek unfolded his legs and got out of his yoga meditation position. “You have got to be kidding me?” Branch sighed with un-amusement. 

 

Creek walked slowly over to branch who sat in his chair with arms still crossed and a face that showed complete and utter annoyance. “Let me start off by saying that, though your singing wasn’t A-sharp, it was actually quite...beautiful” Creek smiled softly as he now stood in front of branch. “What?” Branch was slightly put off by his odd compliment. “You can be a complete stick in the mud, but you have an angelic soul deep within all that darkness. Which I find actually, alluring” Creek admitted with slight seduction in his voice. Branch took no time to feel very uncomfortable. “Oh k…maybe I should just leave” Branch suggested.

 

“There will be no need for that” Creek’s hair pushed the ready to leave branch back into his seat and held him there as he moved in closer to him. “I would like to very much leave if you don’t mind” branch spoke with a stern but shaky voice. “Why? Is it because you feel uncomfortable?” Creek asked as he placed a hand on branch’s cheek. “Yes” Branch said quickly. “How?” Creek caressed his face. “That! That right there!” Branch snapped and slapped creek’s hand away as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. “I don’t feel comfortable with you acting like that and touching me!” Branch shot up which pushed back creek. 

 

Creek captured his balance and just smiled again, which caused branch to look with disgust. Branch’s cheeks just flushed even more darker purple. Creek began once again making his way to branch with hands behind his back but with a lil more pace in his step. Branch kept backing up in defense till he was eventually backed up against the wall with creek nose to nose to him. “It’s ok to feel uncomfortable to new found feelings branch, it just shows that you also have something you want to say and show” creek grabbed one of branch’s hands and lifted it up to head level. Branch’s heart race for he did not know what to do. He kind of wish he had his emergency buddy Gary for a moment like this. But he sadly didn't. 

 

Creek leaned his head over towards branch’s face as he planted a kiss on branch's soft lips. Branch’s eyes shot opened towards the action and immediately began trying to push away creek. But creek was determined to keep him there as he intertwined their fingers and pulled his body towards his. Branch’s face was completely flushed now with eyes tightly shut wishing for this to stop. Though something else in him didn’t want it to stop. Something deep down in him wanted to return the kiss back to this traitor. 

 

Creek’s shoulders loosened up and the struggle ceased to exist. He felt the only way to have this end is to just simply submit. Or it could end up being longer. The kiss was so passionate and romantic and it made branch think “Why him? Of all the trolls, why him?” He never asked for this, nor ever thought it would ever even happen. Yet here he is, lip locked with the troll he hated most but came to some slight terms but still kind of despised him. He felt confused and something else he couldn’t really explain. Something he was now afraid to explore.

 

The kiss was soon broken between the two, leaving a certain grumpy troll out of breath. “How do you feel branch?” Creek asked with a smug smile on his face. Branch was so flustered by that look on creek’s face he began to grit his teeth. “You want to know how I feel?” Branch’s voiced sounded muffled slightly as his jaw was tightening. “Yes” Creek replied. “I feel even more hatred towards you then I did before!” Branch shouted. “And I want you to stay far away from me!” Branch ran towards creek’s door as he swung it opened and slammed it shut. Leaving a wildly smiling creek standing there feeling extreme accomplishment. “He is so cute when he is all flustered and mad” 

 

The end, or is it?


End file.
